


One Night in Bernabeu

by Lili_Marleen



Series: Explicit [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Marleen/pseuds/Lili_Marleen
Summary: 这是不真实不可能真实不应该真实发生的事情，为把它写出来道歉基于：2012欧冠半决赛 拜仁慕尼黑3：3平 点球3：1战胜皇家马德里淋浴间Warning： Rape non-con慎入写在队短和他的小高尔夫球友晒太阳做慈善的当天晚上我真的想要个Beta





	One Night in Bernabeu

**Author's Note:**

> 这是不真实不可能真实不应该真实发生的事情，为把它写出来道歉  
> 基于：2012欧冠半决赛 拜仁慕尼黑3：3平 点球3：1战胜皇家马德里  
> 淋浴间  
> Warning： Rape non-con  
> 慎入  
> 写在队短和他的小高尔夫球友晒太阳做慈善的当天晚上  
> 我真的想要个Beta

…….  
果说开场不过两分多钟，对方滑铲时无意手球被判罚，克里斯一鞠而就时，他们心中沸腾着进入决赛甚至夺冠的希望；那么点球大战时梅开二度的明星第一罚就被轻松扑出，阿韦洛亚跪地趴倒时，他们就输了。  
这么多次徘徊在十六强赛，哈维甚至不知道这次他们和以往一样的精疲力竭是否能换得球迷们“已经够好了”的摇头叹息。  
倒在十二码前，也一样是倒了。他头脑发胀，已经不想去分辨耳边是伯纳乌座上宾们的嘘声还是拜仁球迷的欢呼。

克里斯和卡卡的点球几乎是同一角度踢出的，结局也一样——双方暂时2：0。即便如此，他还是顶着压力踢了个半高球罚进了，不过一切都没有改变。  
拜仁21号和39号在他前后罚丢的时候，他报以给克里斯和卡卡一样的掌声，然后看着拉莫斯打飞，施魏因施泰格狂了般脱衣飞奔。  
自己最终成为了皇马唯一罚进的人。

回想一遍就够了，他对自己说。当他低头蹲下，看着伯纳乌的草坪时，他觉得所有血液都汇聚到了他的面部，下一秒眼泪就要滚烫地滴落。

“Xabi，能帮我换那个队长的球衣吗？”  
他坐在替补席的板凳上低着头，不知道是谁在问他。  
他抬起头，那个小个子埋没在一片红色之中，比他21号印字稍暗的金发翘起来，随后被他脱衣庆祝的队友粗暴地揉平。他两次果断铲掉克里斯脚下球时紧皱的严肃粗眉，原来是可以搭配快活的笑意的。  
是啊，他下一场说不定就可以在家门口举起德劳内杯了。

“算了吧，我做不到。对不起。”  
他不觉得累，也不觉得不累，只是想一动不动。

客队休息室的淋浴间在维修，他的队员迅速换洗完毕后，拜仁球员来到了他们的更衣室外。  
21号手里拿着队长袖标，拦住了眼眶发红的梅苏特，和他用德语在过道暗处交谈着。赫迪拉经过时推开了他，大步地走了出去。  
哈维知道德国队有个和气的新队长, 果然，被突然推到墙上的菲利普并没有抱怨什么。最后他拥抱了梅苏特，走进了更衣室。

大部分人已经离开了，就连卡西利亚斯也换洗完毕，拉上外套拉链，准备离开。有些人知道拜仁球员等会要用自己的淋浴间，即便身上粘糊糊地也只是拿矿泉水浇洗了一下。尽管头发滴着水，还是一言不发地消失了。  
毕竟已经快十二点半了。

他一直坐着，给剩下的队友一人一个拥抱，确保没有人在他面前和涌进来笑闹着的拜仁球员起冲突。  
“谢谢你，Xabi.”  
一小时前扑出了两个点球的卡西擦着头发对他说，拉莫斯低着头坐在他旁边。

他进到淋浴间时，一片蒸汽弥漫，但只有两三间传来水声；他悄无声息地走向最里面空出来的几间。  
就在他走近的时候，旁边一间拉着的布帘后传来沙哑的声音。  
“Basti？”  
他停住了脚步。接下来的一串德语中他一个词都没有听懂。  
里面的人关掉了水，提高声音又叫了一声“Basti”。  
大概是要毛巾吧……哈维左右看了看，淋浴间里有一个莲蓬头、很高的毛巾架和固定在喷头喷头开关旁边的洗发液和沐浴乳；没有挂钩。  
他思索了一下，攥紧了手里的毛巾，掀开隔壁的布帘悄悄地迈了进去，但是上面的滑轮还是发出了轻微的声音。  
比自己矮半个头的队长正背对自己，他踮着脚伸直右手用指尖在架子上摸索着。肥皂水从他放下的刘海不断地滑落，流过侧脸，滴在他紧闭着的双眼翘起的睫毛上。一股股水淌过他的背沟，流进他夹紧的圆润臀部的缝隙里。  
“Basti？”  
21号又用那令人心痒的低哑声音叫道。哈维用3秒钟做了一个荒唐却并不让他后悔的决定。  
他一把调开冷水，赤裸着的人毫无防备地惊叫出声；下一秒他用自己的毛巾蒙住了对方还黏着肥皂水的双眼。

“搞什么鬼你在干……”  
菲利普几近破音地喊道，但在让他浑身颤抖、肌肉紧绷的冷水冲淋之下，他还没有来得及说完，被调到按摩力度的冰水就冲进了他半张的嘴里。  
哈维把手伸进菲利普打湿的金发粗暴地揪住；刚好长出他手指一点。他把后者短暂地拉离水激烈冲淋的区域，不顾他脚底打滑，硬是把他扯得踮起脚来，以便啃咬他湿润的嘴唇。  
“呜——！”菲利普吃痛地伸出手推开哈维。他的手按在对方发烫的坚实胸脯上，把他推到了墙上。  
哈维执着于那片嘴唇，以至于在被推开的最后时刻咬破了它。他用手抓住白色的浴帘防止自己滑到，又把它拉开了一半。  
菲利普的头发突然被松开，使他在推开蒙住它双眼的陌生人的反作用力下再次滑到，直接歪坐在了瓷砖地上。他揉了揉这星期因为比赛时不断迈开大腿冲刺而在加时赛打了一半就酸痛不已的屁股，挣扎着跪了起来。  
听到门帘被拉开，他下意识惊慌地侧头看向声音传来的方向，只是他被蒙住了眼，况且原本还在紧闭的双眼因为毛巾绑的有点紧和头皮还在阵阵抽痛的缘故，让他怀疑自己即便可以睁开眼，也是发黑一片。  
哈维喘着粗气，看着水从跪在他面前的人高挺的鼻梁和眼眶下发红的皮肤上滑过；唇上鲜红的血丝顺着水流到了他的尖下巴上。  
见鬼的，他已经半勃了。刚才那个决定大概是他因为欧冠而节制的下半身做出来的。而现在欧冠已经该死的见鬼去了。  
他几乎要自嘲地，带着令自己迷惑的恼怒而笑出声来，然而他不可以发出声音。他不想暴露自己的身份，但他又有点期待被认出来……如果跪着的认熟悉他的话。  
他再次揪住了那在灯光下显现出了它原本的优雅金色的头发，把小个子扯着，膝盖无法触地。  
菲利普下巴上的血蹭到了哈维湿透的白色球裤上,后者不耐烦地一把脱掉了碍事的底裤和球裤，完全勃起的阴茎弹出来，抽打到了菲利普的脸上。

其实在菲利普被蒙住双眼，感受到闯进来的人陌生而充满男性气息的温暖鼻息时，他已经隐约知道不好的事要发生了。他脑中慌乱地闪过皇马球员的身影面容，只是对方替补席上还坐了谁他并不记得……身高介于一米八、一米九之间，下巴上有一层胡子……他摇摇头排除了和他握了手的卡西和他身边的高个后卫。  
是哈维•阿隆索吗？他对这个西班牙中场踢球时的从容不迫和绅士的笑容印象深刻。下半场时他的队员都筋疲力竭了，但他作为年长者，还是踢进了皇马唯一一个点球，擦着诺伊尔向右扑抬起的左脚上方。  
他把他排除了。  
进来的时候他扫了一眼更衣室，皇马球员和工作人员加起来有七八个人，棕色或黑色短发的居多，然而除了和他握了握手的卡西与拉莫斯，只有哈维向他挥了挥手，其他人的面孔他基本都没看清。  
更糟糕的是，他的小腿有抽筋的迹象，刚才踮着脚摸毛巾的时候情况变得更加严重了，现在他不能勾着脚，甚至连半蹲都很难做到。哈维大概知道在比赛中攻防不断切换，往返两个半场的边卫这样的状况，才选择把他扯离地面，让他急于寻找支持物，无法用双手停止自己的为所欲为。  
所以当那有轻微腥味的粗大器官被粗暴地捅进他即将呼叫的嘴中时，菲利普要猛地仰起脖子，双臂像溺水之人一样疯狂地胡乱摆动。他撑不到地面，又没有穿拖鞋，无法用上力的脚还在打滑，于是最后他只能绝望地两只手攀上哈维青筋突出的手臂上。

哈维每当菲利普稍微想要合上酸痛的下巴，不齐整的牙齿擦过他的性器时就会扯一把他柔顺的金发，让颤抖的小个子只能勉强张大嘴，舌面无奈地触碰那根火热的东西。哈维捅的有点过分深了，菲利普不断做出吞咽的动作，但他不满足于这些时候菲利普舌头的轻微触碰，所以最后他索性直接挺胯抽送，让菲利普柔软的口腔深处包裹自己的阴/茎。  
当菲利普实在忍不住松开手去摸自己的脖子的时候哈维终于在水声中听见了他的声音。他一刹那十分担心地松开了一直抓着菲利普头发的右手，小个子一瞬间跌下，跪坐在地上。  
菲利普发出了干呕声，他的腹中基本上还是空空如也的，喉头一直被侵占使他难受得胃疼都要发作了。  
哈维突然产生的罪恶感只是让他的下腹热流涌动，很快就把浓稠的精液灌进了菲利普口中。他想抽出来的时候已经晚了，最后只有一点点白浊喷在了菲利普的头发和锁骨上。他慌张地蹲下去想查看小个子的情况，而他刚把手贴上他的脸颊后者就像触电般，迅速扭转了头。

好难受啊。  
口腔和喉咙解脱的一瞬间菲利普几乎倾倒在地上，然而他还是用刚才拉着强迫他口交的人手臂的右手勉强支撑住了自己。  
菲利普吞下了一部分液体，剩下全数随着他低头猛烈的抽噎滴到了他的大腿上。他的左手伸进自己的口中想要抠出那些东西，却只是搞得自己更加难受。他爬到喷头下面，抬起僵硬的脖子，灌了些水，终于把那些黏在他喉咙里的东西吐了出来。  
“Please…”他几乎发不出声音了，但是他知道对方听得懂英文。

哈维看着这一切并没有动，只是他发现自己又勃起了。  
一瞬间他感到前所未有的慌张，拜仁的队长会认出自己吗？自己和他唯一一次正面对抗在两小时前，想要把球带向大禁区的前插边后卫被他从正面捅掉了球，随即狼狈地扑倒。他滚了一圈就很快站起来了。然而问题不是这个，他到底要做到什么程度？他害怕自己会伤害这位令人尊敬的德国队长，只是自己好像已经这么做了。

外面的水声小了一点，西班牙人赶紧拉上了半开的浴帘。跪在地上的德国人倚在墙边，以为输了比赛发泄欲望的人已经意识到自己的错误逃离了，便伸出手去解箍在头上的毛巾。

来不及走了。

下一刻他的手被无情地拍掉了，然后他被钳着手腕拎了起来。哈维把菲利普的无力的双手摁在喷头开关旁边，用自己的球裤把他身前的手绑在了水龙头上。  
背对着犯罪者的菲利普慌张地挣扎着，哈维重重地抽打了身前人勉强站立时紧绷着的屁股几下，很快忍不住尖叫着的拜仁队长富有弹性的臀部和结实的大腿后面布满了红印。

哈维索性把他压到了冰冷的墙上。  
菲利普终于发出了呻吟声，下身在冰冷的墙和激射的水流摩擦下——加上后面火辣辣的痛麻感的侵染——羞耻地勃起了。  
哈维也忍不住了。他回想起边卫大力掷球入界时挺翘的臀部，和他倒地铲球又迅速弹起身体时灵活的双腿，突然明白了自己欲望的并非毫无缘由。虽然这个令人惊奇的家伙几年前就有机会转会曼联和巴萨，但他选择留在德甲，因此与他们交手自然不算多。在赛前轻视这个小个子是免不了的，即便是自己。只是比起赛来，他们就知道他被豪门主帅看中的原因了——对队伍来讲他是后场的观察梳理者；对对手来讲，不仅要防止自己的球铲下断掉，还要看住他，不让他突然提速前插，送出精彩传中助攻队友。

他掰开了菲利普的臀瓣把勃起插进了他结实漂亮的两腿之间，感受到菲利普前方的勃起后他轻笑出声，然后开始啃咬他肌肉伸展的脊背和圆润的肩部。  
下流而缓慢地，皇马中场大师用拜仁后场天才的大腿根部摩擦着自己的下身。这对菲利普来讲不仅是精神上的折磨与羞辱了。他的根部只得到囊袋拍打着他臀部的身后人轻微的触碰，让他无意识地夹紧了自己的臀瓣，想要摩擦自己的大腿，让自己下身没那么难耐。  
这一切只是让皇马14号更加兴奋罢了。一向稳重儒雅的西班牙人揉捏着菲利普还在抽疼的臀部，用健美的上身贴近后者性感的背部，然后搂住了他精炼的腰。  
“Gorgeous”.  
哈维凑近菲利普发红的耳边压低声音说着，满意地看到在他的吐息下后者嘴里冒出一连串他听不懂的话，屈辱的泪痕又被洗新了。他把舌头伸到小个子的嘴里，惊喜地听见他的喘息声染上媚意；随后更加快速地侵犯着他还留有自己味道的口腔的每个角落。

哈维用21号大腿根的软肉尽情抚慰自己，菲利普的下身却被磨得发热发麻；前者射出来后， 他的双腿之间被弄得一塌糊涂。  
已经做到这一步了，为什么不继续呢？于是哈维伸手搅了一点自己的东西，用拇指插进了被自己压在墙上的人的后穴，舔掉了他大量涌出的泪水。  
菲利普对侵犯者宽恕自己的幻想已经消失殆尽了。他未被开拓过的后穴很快被三根最粗最长的手指撑开和抽插着，粘稠的触感里是令他又痛又痒的指甲的刮擦。他知道什么将会进来，而扩张者甚至不屑于摁压他抽动的内壁来进行真正的舒展扩张；他所做的只是让自己的手指感受他后穴令人无法思考的紧致和温暖。、

为什么是自己呢？因为首回合他在最后时刻过掉了科恩特朗助攻马里奥打进制胜球？还是这就是拿起袖标的代价？他在两队中应该是最矮的了，身材也算瘦小；最后时刻胜利的队员们不少脱掉衣服疯狂地向看台的方向冲去，他还是跑在最后面，留心到皇马的球员几乎都蹲下了，或是直接趴跪在地。  
这有怎么样呢？即便现在没有落泪，谁都有深夜独自痛哭的时候。一年前自己独自一个人在被蓝黑剥夺了颜色的安联，在自己的家门口，含着泪鼓着颤抖的手向球迷致谢的时候，和此刻无比接近梦想却在五分钟内再次失去一切的皇马战将相比，难道能说谁更难过么？

他吞咽着自己的眼泪，明白再稳重的人都有失控的时候。输赢就是输赢，没有别的了。媒体往往夸大球员平日的小牢骚或者球场上失控的时刻，凭此给球迷留下对球员不同的印象；但是尤其是被问及还要说会不放弃的输者们，痛苦和难受怎么能被轻易写出？再稳重，再坚韧，面无表情上发布会和面对记者之后是多少痛苦和失控，多少比球场上激烈更多的冲突和指责，没有人知道。  
哈维好像知道他在想什么，在他快速地抽动着自己的手指时，他温柔地亲吻着菲利普的耳背和鬓角，拨开他的刘海亲吻他的额头，然后小口地啄吻他的后颈，就像是在让他放松下来一样。

菲利普无处可躲，所有的欲望都开始涌动了，又都被蒙着，他在这夏日暴雨般闷得人喘不过气来的亲吻中丢弃了羞耻心——他舔了舔自己破了的嘴唇，喉咙里溢出丝丝抖动的破碎的喘息。  
哈维知道自己所做的准备是远不够的，但是他实在无从忍耐。如果他还有理智，或许现在就随着那些蒸腾的水雾一起飘向淋浴间之外，消失不见了。

在后面被灼热的阴/茎捅入时拜仁的队长尖叫着想，他不会去知道他是谁。他还不到三十岁，皇马会崛起，南部之星永不没落，年年岁岁总有重遇，有狂喜就有大悲；有复仇的快意就有被狂屠杀的羞辱。他不是永远的胜者，但此刻不应是输家。他竟有那么一点庆幸他眼里的软弱与泪水没有被看到，也就是说再次对阵时，双方无名的恐惧与痛苦或许可以被忘却。  
哈维碾平着菲利普含着他凶器的肉壁的每个皱褶，身前的人已经站不稳了，他不断地下坠，又不断地用前臂蹭着墙向上，每一次都被插入到最深处；而侵犯者还是毫不留情地抽送这胯部，囊袋抽打着布满红痕的臀部，发出令人面红耳赤的声音。

“啊……不要了啊……不要……“

这太多了。菲利普觉得自己的五脏六腑都被顶得歪掉了，在对方频率很快幅度很大的冲击中，他甚至可以感受到他的后面应该已经被操烂了，发红的软肉被翻出，在没有被填满的时候就想会呼吸的小嘴一样张缩着。更可怕的是那一丝丝被填满和开拓的酥麻刺激竟让他理解到了这种粗暴的交合可能给人的享受。  
比赛后没有怎么喝水的队长嗓子已经接近失声了。痛苦的快感在被凌辱的后面像闪电一样传上大脑，让他丧失神智地再次求饶。然而没有用，在他反应过来的时候，他颤抖的性器不可控地喷出了精液。他绝望地想要掩盖这一点，只是下体不争气地又流出了点点滴滴的热液——他被干到失禁了。

哈维去亲吻菲利普时他已经呆住了，没有做无谓的躲避。前者低了低头，欣赏到自己的杰作之后，低低地笑着对再也无法抑制自己浪叫的队长说了一句：  
“Good job”

下一刻他彻底崩溃了。淋浴间的水被关掉了，他自己带有鼻音的呻吟声被放大，不堪入耳。更要命的是他听到又有一个淋浴间关掉了水，脚步声近在咫尺。

“菲利普！你在吗！”是副队长的喊声，该死的。  
“他不在，我洗澡前看到他和梅苏特在一起。”马里奥回答道。  
哈维用力地顶弄了几下，菲利普的头磕到了墙上，但是他忍痛咬住自己被蹂躏过的嘴唇，死也不肯发出一丝声音。

“还有谁在？管理员要关灯了，皇马的应该也走得差不多了。”  
“行，我问问，你那边还缺谁？”  
“除了菲利普和你还差两个,我再去那边更衣室看看。”

菲利普彻底腿软了，他的双手还是被捆着，只是现在它们被吊了起来。他跪在地上，抬高着臀部，被操干到红肿的后穴在皇马14号面前一览无遗。这是毫无安全感，毫无怜惜，最原始，最淫荡的姿势，除了用不该为性爱而被使用的后穴给身后人发泄欲望的器官带来快感，让后者看清自己斑驳的背和臀部外，自己得不到任何触碰。

罚进第二颗点球的拜仁前锋走到队长的淋浴间前的时候，里面的正跪趴在地上，努力收缩自己酥麻的后穴，不让那些射到他深处的罪恶种子流下来，顺着先前过多的水漂到浴帘外面。  
他抬起头，不知道看向哪里，用嘴无声地祈求着，希望从头到尾几乎没有发出声音的皇马成员松开自己被勒得生疼的手，让自己处理一下。  
后者看见了，他把地上的人抱起来，让他依在自己怀里，圈住自己的脖子来站立，然后打开花洒让温热的水流冲进他还在张合着的后穴。

菲利普再也夹不住了，他知道水流会把这恶心的一切带到马里奥的脚下，而他相信这名尊敬自己的年轻球员会知道里面发生了什么。他咬住了抱着他的人紧绷着的肩膀，后者无情地开大了水流，他嘶哑地哭出了声。

“队长？”

“Shhhhhh…”菲利普的耳边传来了轻柔的安抚声。  
哈维就像赛后拥抱队友一样紧紧地抱着站不稳的小个子，左手搂过他的腰，轻轻拍着他的背；右手摁在他的后脑勺，在他湿漉漉的前额落下纯洁的吻。  
“菲利普，是你吗？……你还好吗？”马里奥往前走了一步。他隐约听到了里面让他有点担忧的声音，抓住了浴帘，把耳朵凑进去听里面人的反应。

“我……我很快了……你……”踢满全场的皇马中场低下头去舔拜仁队长滚动的喉结。连同上面咸咸的泪水。马里奥松开了手，退后了一步，相比之前的关心，他突然之间什么也没有回答。

菲利普已经听不到他是否离开了，哈维撸动了几下帮他释放后，他选择放松，放弃，  
然后暂时性地失去意识。

哈维解开绑在菲利普头上遮住它眼睛的毛巾时，已经晚了，比自己小三岁的拜仁德国双料队长昏迷着，面貌看上去和他08年，10年时差别不大。现在他的下巴上没有胡子，刘海搭在前额，嘴唇微微张开着，好像只是因为太累不小心睡着了。  
皇马中场把自己的拭身毛巾拿过来，擦干被他折磨了一个多小时的人，把他包裹着抱到了淋浴间门口的长板凳上。  
他遗憾地想，自己无法看到他的眼睛了，但他猜想那应该是深蓝色的，一种大部分时候是深沉不起眼的黑色，但却可以很透亮，令人震撼，饱含感情。他想他是队伍里最尊敬和喜爱这名小个子后卫的人，因为他知道他的好胜心和控制欲，也知道他对公平竞争和尊敬对手的看重；知道他对家乡的热爱，知道他得到袖标后，即便个人表现出色，因为俱乐部和国家队无法得到最高的荣誉，被包括当地死忠在内的球迷嘲讽贬低着。

很快这个男人会完成他的梦想，哈维想到。他并不知道自己的心里有什么感觉，或许他为自己皇马的队友难过，但是他又想起来西班牙队四年内已经两次战胜德国队得到冠军了——甚至还会有第三次——他也知道这个队长是怎样在更衣室和采访时忍不住落泪的了。  
西班牙正在巅峰，皇马似乎还在迷茫。他用粗暴的方式，错误地拥有了短短一阵时间他欣赏的东西，正在升起、仍不耀眼、光热涌动，终有一刻会穿云破雾的一团光明，或许是朝阳，或许是才开始燃烧的火种……他想，自己即便如此对它也是不会把它熄灭的，连同一败再败的德国和拜仁。他用自认为最粗暴的方式错误地对待了菲利普，但他战后依然得到更多豪门的青睐；依然留在拜仁；几个月后或者一年多内会举起德劳内杯；两年多内会举起大力神杯；会带着德国把西班牙的光辉继承；会成为传奇；会再次遇到自己；会早早而完美地告别。这是两人相交的时间线上一个错误的点突变，不过这只是让两人最终的相遇饶了点弯。

他草草地冲洗一下，再次出来的时候，刚才被他摁在墙上和地上的人正拖着腿在另一个已经熄了灯的淋浴间清洗自己；他连布帘都不屑拉上了。

皇马14号穿上自己的衣服走了出去，用西班牙语和外面坐在队长背包旁边发呆的混血中锋告了别。

 

马里奥迷惑地向门口附近还有水声的淋浴间走过去，里面的人听到脚步声传来，应到：“我很快了，最多五分钟。”  
是托尼，或许那家伙在弄自己的头发。  
他出去拿了点东西吃，坐下来看着队长孤零零的背包。他听到工作人员用西语说停车场还有一辆球员的车没开走，并没有很在意，或许是被叫去谈话了。  
他想起了跪在场边的穆里尼奥，皇马无可选择的对于胜利的笃信曾给他很大威压，然而现在他浑身放松，什么都感觉不到了。  
过了五分钟，他忍不住起身想去看看里面两个人到底好了没，却踩到一条毛巾，险些滑到，于是他把那条压在菲利普包下的毛巾扯出来。  
没有毛巾怎么洗澡？  
是不是因为没有毛巾才不出来？  
他疑惑地捡起红白条毛巾走了进去，看见菲利普拿一条白底黑纹的毛巾死死地裹着自己，跪在门边的板凳上，上身靠着墙。他不知道洗了几遍澡，浑身的皮肤都透着红色，尤其是眼眶下面，就像哭过一样。  
“队长？可以走了吗？这是你的毛巾……”  
菲利普一瘸一拐地走了出去，从头到尾低着头。他很想问马里奥，刚才是谁走了出去，但是在如果问了，就什么都一清二楚了。马里奥疑惑地注视着他身上的痕迹，张了张嘴，却没有说什么。  
菲利普颤抖着穿好了衣服。  
马里奥停止了凝视，低下头叹了口气。他揪起自己的衣领擦掉了右边后卫嘴唇上的血迹，摩挲着他绷紧的肩轻轻地说：  
“走吧，菲利普，我们是最后的了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 失眠 丧心病狂的我......


End file.
